The present invention relates to the safe disposal of hazardous waste associated with criminal activity and, more specifically, a method and means for safely disposing of the hazardous materials associated with the illegal production of methamphetamine.
Methamphetamine (“meth”) has been a growing epidemic in the United States, in large part because it can be manufactured with readily available chemicals in the seclusion of one's own home. Meth traffickers typically manufacture meth in specially designed laboratories, which often are built in sheds, trailers, barns, or other rural settings. According to the Drug Enforcement Administration, meth traffickers operated more than 13,931 illegal meth labs in the United States between 1975 and 2001.
The production of meth involves a variety of hazardous chemicals, many of which can be found in household cleaners and products. One of the chemicals often used in the production of meth is anhydrous ammonia, which is a farm fertilizer commonly stored in large supply tanks on private farms across the country. Meth traffickers often use small pressure vessels, such as ordinary outdoor grill propane tanks, to hold anhydrous ammonia, which typically is stolen or obtained from the larger farm supply tanks. Anhydrous ammonia is extremely caustic and often difficult to safely contain. Most outdoor grill propane tanks have brass valves which corrode in the presence of anhydrous ammonia, leading to failure. Additionally, when anhydrous ammonia gas is pressurized, it becomes a super cool liquid, which often causes ice to form on typical outdoor grill propane tanks, also leading to potential failure of the pressure vessel.
After law enforcement discovers and shuts down an illegal meth lab, disposing of the hazardous chemicals and other materials involved in the production of meth is problematic, particularly for the disposal of anhydrous ammonia. Most local authorities lack the means or funds to properly dispose of these chemicals and often stockpile the chemicals and materials in remote locations until proper disposal can be accomplished. Because of the aggressive nature of anhydrous ammonia, allowing the gas to lay dormant in a storage facility creates an unsafe and potentially lethal situation. Additionally, because of the growing number of meth labs, local authorities are simply running out of room to store all of the hazardous chemicals and materials associated with meth production. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and means for safely disposing of the hazardous chemicals and materials associated with the illegal production of methamphetamine.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for the safe disposal of the hazardous wastes associated with criminal activity.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for neutralizing anhydrous ammonia gas such that it can be safely disposed.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for safely incinerating the materials associated with the illegal production of methamphetamine.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.